Sky Kumoshira
"Hey...WHO DID YOU JUST CALL HATSUNE MIKU!?" Turquoise |eye color = Electric Lime |family = 3 brothers and their father |home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol, Designer, "Princess" |song sang = Poppin' Bubbles |brand = Tropical Fantasia |imagecolor = Turquoise |type = Natural}} Sky Rillienne Elizabeth Kumoshira Brown of the British domains over the Oceania continent the first '''or just '''Sky Kumoshira (Marina Kumoshira in Kimo's fanfic PriPara: Chance to Shine!) is a student at PriPara Idol Academy whose main wish is to make her voice be listened. is a Natural Type Idol, her main and self-designed brand is Tropical Fantasia She is Kimo's 4th character Appearance Outside PriPara she has blonde hair tied in a braid reaching half of her back. During Spring and Summer, she wears a white ruffled T-Shirt and a denim skirt with pastel frills, she wears lilac sandals During Autumn and Winter, she wears a pastel cyan blouse under a pastel pink hoodie with a unicorn motif, she also wears a cream yellow skirt with white ribbons and lilac sneakers with pastel cyan ankle-lenght socks. Inside PriPara her hair grows to her knees and is tied in a pair of twintails by a pair of pink butterlfy scrunchies, and her hair becomes turquoise. Her eyes have an Electric Lime color and has yellowish skin in both cases Personality Kimo describes her as: 1/3 Tsundere, 1/3 Himedere and 1/3 Yandere. Sky is a downright scoundrel ojou-sama; usually declaring herself as a ruler. However she makes some exceptions to stop acting like this, her dad and her Best Friend, for example. This makes her very little feminine, having trouble on hanging out with certain groups of people. In the inside, tough, Sky is a Princess of her own kingdom; filled with sweets, kittens and Unicorns, only a very few people know this side of Sky. Relationsips Sixtars *Narumi López *Helena Pinkuyuki *Flore Yumehana: Sky is a little jelous of Flore, since she is kind of what she always aspired to be *Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki: Teammates and best friends, of course they are always there for each other since everything they had overcome together made them grow closer and closer. Soloists *Natsu Kirahoshi *Anya Midoriyuki *Lilya Midoriyuki *Yume: Yume is Sky's family cat, she loves her a lot but is kinda confused on the fact she can become a human in PriPara Others *Hibiki Shikyoin: Sky has always shown her admiration and respect towards Hibiki, but sometimes she is aiming to annoy her just a bit. *Hilulu Shikyoin: She admires Hilulu as much as she admires Hibiki *Sumire Hanasaki: Sky finds a real rival in Sumire, which makes her glad, but she'll come up victorious in the end Backstory PIA Ver. There was a time when Sky was Cordial, respectful and educated, she was the perfect daughter, however when she realized his brothers took all the spotlights, stole her dream of becoming a Magazine writer and everytime they worked together the attention went to everyone except her, she discovered one last way to be listened by her family: Becoming a troublemaker, this actually worked, as her father started to talk even more with her and she finally earned some respect from the other 3. This wasn't enough for her anymore, tho. She sought to become an Idol and started participating in competitions along with her brothers. In her search for more individuality, she decided to enroll in PIA. Chance to Shine! Ver. TBA Idol Data Brand: '''Tropical Fantasia '''Type: Natural Lives Dreamy Princess 2018 Week 3-Sky's Live Significante Coords Unicorn Safari Coord: Casual Tropical Fantasia Cyalume Coord: Cyalume Songs I wanna be a princess! Autograph Curvy letters forming her name with the phrase your majesty above, decorated with an Unicorn horn. The S ''has a starfish in one of it's spaces and the ''y ''has a cloud at the bottom Trivia * Her CS counterpart is the country of New Zealand * She has a pet Kiwi named Susie * She can talk with her pet sheep, Marianne ** In PriPara: Chance to Shine!, Marianne is actually AzuGuri's manager * Her brothers say she lives in the border between reality and fantasy * When she thinks about any fantastic creature, she surrounds in a "cloudy" aura and gets her own yumekawa eyes * She owns a guilliotine * If the British Empire still existed, she would be the Princess of Oceania, however, she still symbolically names herself like that. * Analyzing her 3 names: **'Sky:' The name is inspired by the maori name of New Zealand "Aotearoa" which means "Land of the long white cloud", since clouds are located in the sky, '''Kumoshira '''also originates from here. **'Rillienne: '''This name comes from the character of the same name, protagonist of the Vocaloid song "Daughter of Evil" since she inspired Sky's personality ** '''Elizabeth: '''This name comes from 2 sources: The first one is the Queen of UK, however, this is just a minor reason. The secon reason is Elizabeth Afton, daughter of William Afton, the main antagonist of the '''story (not games) '''of Five Nights at Freddy's, since most of Sky's character is inspired by her. * Her new hairstyle is based on Osana Najimi's from Yandere Simulator one...but it kinda ended up looking like Hatsune Miku's...whoops! Hehe Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Natural Idol Category:Tropical Fantasia User Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Saikou Self Arc Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1